Gone for Good?
by MacinCrash
Summary: In this fanmade sequel to Bridge to Terabithia, a new girl moves in next door. When Jess shows her Terabithia, then she immediately takes a liking to Jess. What he doesn't know is that it's his long-lost crush in a new form...and we all know who that is. UPDATE: MidnightInParis21 and I got into a fight. Something about being mean to her? So now if anyone has any OC requests...
1. Jess

Disclaimer: Jess & Leslie are each other's. I do own the OC's though...Don't own the book either.

It's LDD in a way...not spoilering anything.

And now, I present to you...Bridge to Terabithia 2: Gone for Good?

Chapter I - JESS

It's been 4 years since Leslie's death. I can't help it, but I have to blame myself for her death. Hopefully she'll see and try to come back and visit someday...Anyway, ever since her death, I've gotten closer to Janice. She's actually pretty nice. May Belle is the queen of Terabithia now...which reminds me, there's someone who came to try and buy the land again a month ago. We managed to scare him away. You should have seen the look on his face...oh, yeah, someone's moving into the old Perkins place as well soon. I've gone and visited a few times...Bill & Judy are still in touch with us, but they haven't called in almost a year. I hope they're OK. So, the old Perkins place isn't "the old Perkins place anymore"...it's "the home where the Burke girl lived". Who do they think they are, calling her "the Burke girl"? She has a name, and we all know that. Anyways, so my dad is calling me...I'd better go see what he wants. Probably more chores.

* * *

"Jess, come with me." Dad had a certain twinkle in his eyes...he only does that when he's happy...what is up with him? Did the new family move in already? Um...I guess he's happy about the fact that we have neighbors now. When we got to the old Perkins place, we saw a couple and a girl (must be their daughter) putting boxes inside the garage. The man came up to us and asked if we needed anything. We introduced ourselves. The couple were Steve & Erin Wilkinson, and their daughter didn't say anything. She just looked at me. I have no idea why...and then spoke up..."Do you know any good tourist attractions here?" I just shook my head no...because let's face it, Lark Creek is NOT the greatest tourist place...And she put her hand out..."I'm Jaymee, by the way."

"Jess Aarons."

Little did I know that it would be the start of an eternal friendship.

* * *

Yeah, so MidnightInParis21 let me use her name as an OC...anyways, I won't be able to write chapter 2 until almost 2-3 weeks...R&R

Auslly, Laurum, & Jesslie out,

MacinCrash


	2. Jaymee

So yeah..been a while. Thanks to Richard Kayser for being the first reviewer. Richard...here's your request fulfilled! But first...a news flash. Apparently Rydel Lynch had a crush on Ratliff when they first met...that doesn't stop her from regaining those feelings :D

And now...the second chapter! (We'll alternate the POV's. First Jess. Then Jaymee. And so on. So here's Jaymee's. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Special thanks to MidnightInParis21 for letting me use her as an OC.

Jess and I clicked immediately. He was very kind...although when we got to Terabithia he kept on looking as if he was ready to cry. I probably figured it was Leslie Burke. He told me that he loved her. Which meant that he loved me. Confused? Let's go back to a few days ago...

**Flashback**

"_Jess is ready to commit suicide. Leslie, you need to help him right now. Go back there under a different name." I nodded. I always had loved Jess, and had to go before I could tell him. This was the perfect opportunity to jump at. "You will not tell him that you're really Leslie. You need to get him back to his normal self, and quickly." I nodded again and asked which name I would take. "You'll see. Now, go and rescue him."_

**End of Flashback**

...and so I came back as Jaymee Wilkinson. And let me just say that Jess is amazing. And when Leslie & he were friends...he was cute, but now he is downright HOT! Too bad I won't get a chance with him though, because he is still in love with Leslie. I asked to see a few pictures. He showed me a few. And I could notice that he was looking at me the same way he was looking at Leslie in those pictures. And yes, I'll admit it...I have a crush on him.


End file.
